


a dos millas.

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), White Collar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter y Neal van a Hawaii para ayudar al equipo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Burke fue obligado a ir a Hawaii con Neal, pues la Gobernadora de Hawaii era muy amiga de su jefe, y necesitaba averiguar si sus cuadros era falsos  
_Amiga, te enviaré a dos de mis mejores hombres- dijo su jefe a la Gobernadora, y sin ser consultado con Peter, su jefe le exigió que se llevara a Neal con él.  
Mientras Neal estaba tan feliz pues iba a Hawaii con Peter, y las dos millas no iban a existir.

 

¡Claro que Peter quería ir a Hawaii pero con su ex esposa, que seguían siendo “amigos con derecho a roce”!

 

******

 

_ Aún no entiendo por qué tiene que venir el FBI, ayudarnos con esto, pues nosotros lo podemos resolver solos.  
_ ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, ¡nosotros no entendemos de Arte, ni de falsificaciones!- exclamó Danny levantando ambas manos!- ¡y levanta el cartel, para que nos vea!

 

_ ¿te darás cuenta que el asesor era un antiguo ladrón, falsificador, y fue detenido por su compañero ?  
_ ¡Por eso están aquí, pues son los mejores en su área!- exclamó Danny exasperando, pues en muchas ocasiones Steve se comportaba peor que un niño pequeño.  
_¡Mira a esos dos con traje y corbata!-dijo Steve señalando a Peter y Neal que se aproximaban.- ¡Debería encerrarlos por llevar trajes y corbatas!  
_¡No señales, que es de mala educación!- Danny le dio un golpe suave a la mano de Steve, (bueno puede que son sea tan suave)- ¡sujeta el cartel!

 

_ ¿por qué lo tengo que sujetar yo?  
_¡por qué eres más alto y te pueden ver de lejos!- Danny trataba de no mover las manos- ¿vas hacer otra estúpida pregunta?

 

_¡los dos tíos del traje se acercan!

 

_ ¡hola!, creo que nos esperaban a nosotros, soy Peter Burke y él es mi asesor Neal C.- Los hombres se saludaron.

 

_ ¡ya puedes soltar el cartel!- steve hizo caso a Danny y lo guardo o lo tiro..  
_ ¿nos vamos de aquí?- dijo Neal a Peter.  
_ ¡no tan rápido, Neal!- Danny le dio una tobillera a Peter.- No vas estar más de dos millas lejos de mí.  
_¡Peter!  
_Estamos aquí para trabajar, no estamos de vacaciones- Peter puso la tobillera a Neal, mientras Neal disimuladamente trataba de ver el culo a su compañero.

 

_¡En serio, me gusta vuestro trajes !- exclamó un alegre Danny, mientras Steve ponía los ojos en blanco.- y el sombrero es de muy de época y con mucho estilo.  
_¡muchas gracias!-exclamó un alegre neal.  
_Danny, es mejor que no le hagas más cumplido, pues su ego va crecer.-señalo Peter.  
_pero tú, también vistes bien- Danny movía las manos así Peter- Así luce un profesional. Steve es mejor que tomes nota de la indumentaria que luce un profesional.  
Steve volvió a poner los ojos en blanco- ¡Danno, cuantas veces te he dicho que en Hawaii hace demasiado calor para llevar traje!.  
_ ¡Excusas, excusas!

 

_ Daniel, ¿nos podemos ir al hotel?- dijo Neal con una esplendida sonrisa, que a Steve no le gustó nada, ni el tono utilizado, y ya era oficial, a Steve no le gustaba nada Neal, pues llevaba traje, y encima llevaba sombrero. ¡Nadie lleva sombrero en Hawaii!

 

_ ¡Claro, caballeros!  
_ ¿estás seguro que tu asesor no se va escapar en cualquier momento?- Steve le habló al oído a Peter, mientras Danny les acompañaba al coche.  
_ Estoy seguro, pero opino que es mejor prevenir que curar, así que le puse la tobillera.

 

_¡ah, Steve!- Danny se volvió hacía ellos- desde hoy te advierto, si suena una sola nota de Sexy Eyes, te mataré con mis propias manos o nunca volveré a dejarte conducir mi coche. ¿entendido?

 

_Entendido.  
_ ¿que es eso de Sexy eyes?- pregunto Neal a Danny.

 

_¡Una tortura musical!

 

Steve tenía otro motivo para odiar a Neal, estaba entablando amistad con su compañero, y no le gustaba nada.


	2. a dos millas 2

Ya en la casa de la gobernadora Neal confirmo la sospecha de la gobernadora; los cuadros eran falsos, es más fueron cambiados.  
_Quiero que atrapéis a los ladrones en menos de 48- ordenó una enfadada gobernadora.  
_Haremos todo lo posible-dijo Peter.  
_¡Claro que lo haréis!

 

*****  
_ Vuestra gobernadora estaba muy enfada- dije Peter- Pobre del ladrón.  
_ Si, nadie le gusta que les robe delante de sus narices- dijo Danny.  
_ Danny, me gusta tu corbata- Neal se acercó al rubio y le toco la corbata, es decir que toco a Danny, y eso no le gustó nada a Steve, que trataba de disimular su mirada asesina.  
_¡Gracias!, me la regalo mi hija por el día del padre- Danny sonrió orgulloso.  
_¿y como se llama la encantadora niña?- Neal, buscaba conversación, mientras Peter miraba de reojo a Steve, que se le hinchaba la vena del cuello.  
_Grace.  
_Muy bonito nombre.- Neal seguía sonriendo a Danny- ¿sabes que mi compañero tiene miedo a las niñas.?  
_ No es verdad- peter negó con la cabeza tal confirmación- Sólo que no sé tratar con niños en general.  
_ Mi compañero tampoco sabe tratar con los niños- Danny miro a Steve para ver si hablaba de una vez, pero no- Pero últimamente ha mejorado bastante.  
_Ya no huyo cuando un niño se me acerca- dijo finalmente Steve, y le gustó que Danny se diera cuenta de su mejoría.  
_ Demasiado, ha mejorado demasiado-Aclaró Danny.  
_ ¿y eso?- preguntó Peter.  
_Pues que Steve y Grace hablan y hablan- Danny miraba disimuladamente a Steve- ¡Hablan de mí!- todos sonrieron- y lo peor es que “aconseja” a mi hija sobre surf, piña en la pizza.  
_ Danno, la piña no te va matar si la comes con la pizza, también es bueno hacer surf- Hace poco Steve se enteró que Kono estaba enseñando a surfear a Danny, Steve podría estar contento pero le dolía un poco que Danny no contará con el.  
Tanto peter y Neal trataron de no reírse de la conversación matrimonial de pareja que tenían Steve/Danny.  
_ Dentro de poco seguro que le dices a a Grace que ropa me tiene que regalar para del día del padre.  
_ Pues no lo había pensado, pero gracias por la idea- mentira cochina, claro que lo había pensado. Es más, estaba asesorando a Grace sobre los posibles regalos para Danny.  
_ Parece que te llevas muy bien con su hija- no era una pregunta sino una afirmación por parte de Peter- es más parece que os conocéis desde hace mucho tiempo, años.  
_ Solamente unos meses.

 

****

 

Ya en la sede Kono y Chin se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Peter y Neal, ellos sabían que venían. Se sorprendieron cuando se dieron cuenta que caminan a la par, es decir, uno al lado del otro. Tal como hicieron antes Danny y Steve.

 

****  
Peter se llevó a Neal aparte.  
_ Neal, será mejor que alquilemos un coche.  
_ Ya veo que a ti tampoco te gusta la manera de conducir de Steve- dijo sonriendo el moreno.  
_ Eso también, pero te aconsejo que dejes de coquetear con Danny.  
_¿Estás celoso?- Neal estaba apunto de celebrar los celos de su amigo- no lo estés.  
_ No estoy celoso- sólo un poquito- El celoso de esta historia es Steve, que si sigues tratando de seducir a su amigo, te convertirás comida para peces.  
_¿Tú no lo dejarás que me mate?-preguntó Neal.- entonces te has dado cuenta de los celos de Steve.  
_ Claro que no le dejaré matarte- y menos cuando Peter se había dado cuenta que le gustaba Neal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de tanto tiempo he decidido terminar con dos millas.

Peter y Danny eran los cebos para atrapar al ladrón cosa que no es hizo gracia a Steve ni a Neal, pero tanto el agente del FBI y detective insistieron y ellos no podían negarse.

 

Ambos hombres estaban en la barra de un restaurante mientras que sus respectivos compañeros estaban en la furgoneta. 

Peter pensó que Neal coquetearía con Steve, Danny pensó que Steve en un momento dado mataría al ladrón.

En el otro extremo de la barra del bar había un apuesto hombre mirando a la pareja que charlaba tranquilamente.

El apuesto hombre era moreno, se parecía al protagonista de Mad men, incluso estaba vestido como él.

_ Buenas noches, caballeros- El falso Don se acercó a ellos.

_¡Buenas noches!- exclamó Peter.

_ ¿Le podemos ayudar en algo?- preguntó Danny.

Mientras en la furgoneta, Steve y Neal en sus respectivas mentes le hacía vudú al desconocido.

_Pues si- El desconocido miro a la pareja y se relamió los labios.-Me preguntaba si erais pareja.

_ Pues si, lo somos- dijo Danny.

_¿tiene algún problema con eso?- espetó Peter.

_No tengo ninguno- sonrió y se atrevió a desabrochar un botón de la camisa de Danny bajo la atenta mirada de Peter, luego hizo lo mismo con Peter.- Me Gustaría saber si quereís hacer un trio conmigo.

En la furgoneta los dos morenos exclamaron varias maldiciones para el desconocido mientras los demás se reían de ellos dos.

_¿Va en serio? - pregunto Danny.

_¡Pues claro que voy enserio!

_ El quiere saber si no es ninguna trampa o algo por estilo.

_ Os puedo asegurar que no es ninguna trampa, quiero acostarme con vosotros.

_ Al menos es sincero- dijo Peter.

_ En mi suite tengo una cama tremendamente grande, rodeada por hermosos cuadros.

Peter y Danny se dieron cuenta que tenían que entrar en la suite para ver los cuadros.

Peter y Danny se besaron para hacer creer que eran una pareja, a Kono casi se le cae la bandeja cuando los vio.

_¡Pues claro que iremos, queremos diversión!.- dijo Peter acariciando el brazo de Danny.

_ Vamos.

Menos mal que los morenos celosos no vieron el beso, pero tenían entre ceja y ceja al desconocido.

****

En la suite el falso Don trató de quitar la ropa ambos hombres pero ellos no quisieron sin antes ver los cuadros. 

El apuesto hombre les enseño los cuadros y luego les robo besos a la pareja.

La pareja logro zafarse del desconocido.

_Mira, cariño esos hermosos cuadros- era la señal para que entraran el equipo- pero no sabían que Steve y Neal habían ido corriendo cuando el tipo les robaba besos ambos, Steve le dio una patada a la puerta.

_¡H-50, queda detenido por robo!- Steve esposo al hombre con saña.

****

Peter en el fondo se estaba riendo de Steve, hasta que vio a Neal, se notaba desde lejos que estaba enfadado.

_ ¿Qué te pasa Neal?

_ ¡Te besas con desconocidos!

_¡Era una misión!

_ ¡Pero los besaste!

_¡Ve al grano, Neal!

_¡Lo haré!- Con esas palabras, Neal agarro por el cuello a Peter y le robó un beso, Peter por dentro estaba gritando de alegría, por fin el ladrón se atrevió a robarle un beso. 

*****

En la casa de Steve, Danny disfrutaba de la cara de aneurisma de moreno.

_¿Qué te pasa?

_ Así que te gusta besar a los desconocidos.

_ No he besado a nadie, es más me besaron a mi. - dijo Danny con falsa inocencia- Además sigo esperando que cierto conocido me bese de una vez. 

Steve captó la indirecta y fue directo a por los labios del del rubio, ¡Por fin estaba besando a su compañero después de mucho tiempo!


End file.
